Bosses
If you are interested in contributing to the data for bosses, please see the top of each boss page to access the collected data for the boss. Bosses are battles in which multiple players can attack the same target. These battles usually last multiple days in which the players spend their stamina to attack the bosses. Killing a boss rewards the player with many pieces of awesome loot, depending on how many 'points' you earn. There are also a number of Achievements that can be earned by killing bosses. Navigation The bosses can be accessed by tapping on the stamina icon and selecting one of the boss options; boss list or summon boss. Once in the bosses screen, the 'Yours' tab shows any bosses that you are currently taking part in. The 'Public' tab shows other players bosses which you can join. Specific bosses can be joined with a boss code, or you may select bosses in the list which will display all of the current public fights for that boss. Be aware that only bosses appropriate for your level will appear in the list. Higher level players will not have low level boss fights appear in their public list, making them only joinable via boss code. Finally, the 'Create' tab shows a list of all the bosses that you can summon. Summoning Each boss requires a certain item in order to summon them for battle. Some require a cell phone which you obtain by completing the last job in certain areas. While others require items that you obtain through the tech lab. Currently all of the materials required to create the items from the tech lab are obtained as gifts from other players. Legend Bosses have three summoning requirements: a cell phone, a passport, and having earned at least a 2-star rating on an associated boss. Even those who attempt to join an existing Legends boss must meet the latter two requirements. The passport is consumed when joining the battle. Battling Most boss battles have a number of stages, with one or more foes in each stage. Each foe has a class (see below). You can choose which enemy to attack, how much stamina to spend and whether to use a normal attack or the special attack from your class. The enemy will do damage to one of the people attacking it if it survives your attack. Once an enemy is down to a certain level of health, you will have the option to execute them. The following lieutenants have powers that specifically affect boss fights: *Anson *Duke *Hector *Lucas *Mastermind *Mortar *Preacher *Skull King Classes When joining a boss fight, you must choose a class for that battle. Each foe you meet also has a class. If the tier 2 class is unlocked, entering a boss fight as the base class will earn XP for the tier 2 class as well. (example: Attacking as an Enforcer will earn XP for the Titan class). This tier 2 class XP can be enhanced by having Fleur seated. Every 10 stamina spent while using a class will grant 1 XP towards the tier 1 class. Every 200 stamina spent while using a class will grant 1 XP towards the tier 2 class. Certain classes do additional damage when they use their class-specific attack against certain other classes: *Enforcers do extra damage against Assassins. *Assassins do extra damage against Heavy Weapons. *Heavy Weapons do extra damage against Snipers. *Snipers do extra damage against Enforcers. Boss List Job Bosses These 18 bosses are encountered at the end of each area and can be summoned once you possess the required cellphone item: * Alpha in the Slums area * The Uncorrupted in the Train Tracks area * Bone Breakers in the Midtown area * 'Ghost Killer' in the Meatpack area * Victor's Demolishers in the Downtown area * 'The Titan' in the Westside area * 'MURDA Gang' in the SoCal area * 'The Mastermind' in the Italy area * De Koningen in the Amsterdam area * Cartel Jungle Ops in the Colombia area * Cataclysm in the Russia area * Dragon Core in the Hong Kong area * The Revenants in the London area * Knights Templar in the France area * Death Cartel in the Mexico area * Death Dealers in the Las Vegas area * The 4 Deadly Assassins in the Japan area * The Sand Corsairs in the Dubai area Tech Lab Bosses These 6 bosses can be summoned once you have particular items, most of which are made in the Tech Lab: * Skull Soldier (summoned with Skull Ring) * Skull Elite (summoned with Skull Watch) * Skull King (summoned with Skull Medallion) * Mafia Insurrection (summoned with Stolen Painting or Mafia Insurrection Insignia) * Phoenix Resurrection (summoned with Stolen Diamond or Phoenix Resurrection Ring) * Storm Raiders (summoned with Ancient Statue or Storm Raiders GPS) Unique Bosses * War Hounds (summoned with War Hounds Sat-Phone - obtained from Knights Templar, Cataclysm, or Dragon Core) This boss is uniquely non-legendary and requires a sat-phone acquired from other bosses. * Underworld Legends (Summoned with Underworld Legend: Phone) This boss is considered a "Legend" boss, but requires an item only attainable in tech lab using materials from daily achievements or ally gifts. Legend Bosses These 5 bosses are extremely challenging and require special phones to summon: * Legends: Firestorm * Legends: Baron * Legends: Reaper * Legends: Midas * Legends: Tanya Event Bosses These 7 bosses were only available during the MMB events: * Million Man Boss ran from 1-8 July 2014 * Million Man Boss: Assassin's Showdown ran from 21-28 Jan 2015 * Million Man Boss: Winter Wolves ran from 19-26 Aug 2015 * Million Man Boss: The Cleaners ran from 24 Feb - 2 Mar 2016 * Million Man Boss: Femme Fatale ran from 21-28 Sep 2016 * Million Man Boss: Cosa Nostra ran from 20-27 April 2017 * Million Man Boss: Narco Empire ran 23-30 November 2017 There are more that need to be added to this list Retired Bosses These 4 bosses are no longer in-game: * Red Phoenix Clan (previously a Tech Lab Boss, summoned with Stolen Diamond until March 2015. Replaced by Phoenix Resurrection) * The Illuminati (previously a Tech Lab Boss, summoned with Stolen Painting until February 2015. Replaced by Mafia Insurrection) * The Medellin Resurrection (previously a Tech Lab Boss, summoned with Ancient Statue until December 2014. Replaced by Storm Raiders) * 'Doomsday' (previously in the Russia area until 21 July 2015. Replaced by Cataclysm) Category:Content